This invention pertains to a wound, aluminum electrolytic capacitor which has an extended-foil capacitor section in which the extended foils are deformed, stretched, bonded preferably by sawing, to provide a low inductance, low ESR unit.
In the past, low inductance units have been obtained by flattening wound, extended foil sections and welding the extended foil sections to striplines or terminal pieces or even edge-welding the foils in spaced positions along the extended foil edges.
Still other units have featured the fusion of extended cathode foils along selected paths to reduce their inductive effects. Alternately, low inductance units may have multiple electrode tabs to reduce inductance or particular terminal connections. Both the multiple tabbing or the insertion of terminal members require that the winding of the capacitor section be interrupted for the insertion of the tabs or terminals. Production of the welded units has required an expensive tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding step or a multiple welding step.